The Enchanted Portal/Credits
The credits for The Enchanted Portal. Opening Credits DISNEY PRESENTS THE ENCHANTED PORTAL STARRING LEONARDO DICAPRIO GWYNETH PALTROW PAUL RUDD BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH AND ANDY SAMBERG CASTING BY SUSIE FIGGIS VISUAL EFFECTS BY TIM CAPLAN MUSIC BY DANNY ELFMAN SCREENPLAY BY PETER JACKSON STORY BY PETER JACKSON EXECUTIVE PRODUCED BY JOEL SILVER PRODUCED BY FRANK MARSHALL DIRECTED BY PETER JACKSON Closing Credits Part 1 *End Credits Suite plays* *This part of the credits have magical glowing effects* DIRECTED BY PETER JACKSON SCREENPLAY BY PETER JACKSON PRODUCED BY FRANK MARSHALL LEONARDO DICAPRIO GWYNETH PALTROW PAUL RUDD BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH ANDY SAMBERG EXECUTIVE PRODUCED BY JOEL SILVER DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY TOBIAS A. SCHILESSLER PRODUCTION DESIGNER STUART CRAIG EDITED BY SPENCER AVERICK COSTUMES DESIGNED BY JANY TEMIME SENIOR VISUAL EFFECTS SUPERVISOR TIM CAPLAN CASTING BY SUSIE FIGGIS DISNEY PRESENTS A FILM BY PETER JACKSON THE ENCHANTED PORTAL Part 2 (expect some made up names) *The music keeps playing but the effects stop* UNIT PRODUCTION MANAGER TIM LEWIS FIRST ASSISTANT DIRECTOR JAMIE CHRISTOPHER SECOND ASSISTANT DIRECTOR ROB BURGESS ASSOCIATE PRODUCER ROY BUTTON ASSISTANT EDITORS DANNY LOUIS BRYAN BROSS DANIEL ROLAND JACK SMITH HAROLD FARGO CAST LEONARDO DICAPRIO GWYNETH PALTROW PAUL RUDD BENEDICT CUMBERBATCH ANDY SAMBERG JOSH BROLIN MATT DAMON KRISTEN DUNST SAMUEL L. JACKSON BEN AFFLECK CASTING BY SUSIE FIGGIS ART DIRECTION ART DIRECTOR DANIEL LEWIS DIGITAL ARTISTS BO EVERETT BEN MULLEN ZAKARIYYA DALE NOLAN SEXTON LIA MCNEIL DAISY-MAY BARAJAS THEON BARNETT THERESA SMART MICHELLE MAYS CIERAN MONTGOMERY PRECIOUS FRIEDMAN LIYA MCINTYRE AMBER-ROSE HANNA BARTOSZ WILDER LULU BERGER NADIR MCLEAN DOMINYKAS WHITEHOUSE GAIL MILNER JIMI COLON ISIS HARRISON WILMA BRADFORD NAKITA JACOBSON ZAKIR BENTLEY JOEL LEACH SAFIYYAH BURT PRODUCTION DESIGNER STUART CRAIG KEY PRODUCTION DESIGNER AMY PAULIS SET PRODUCTION DESIGNER JAMIE PAULIS VISUAL EFFECTS VISUAL EFFECTS SUPERVISOR TIM CAPLAN SENIOR VISUAL EFFECTS SUPERVISOR TIM CAPLAN VISUAL EFFECTS CREW JANNAH EVERETT PEARL HODGES JONATHAN LOWRY LENA GIBSON ALBI CORDOVA MALI OSBORN RHIANA HAMPTON AMELIE BONNER ROSHNI DAVIES ANEESHA TYSON MALAK MUELLER KAJAL RITTER MELINDA HUMPHREY ANNABELLE HAWORTH DIYA ODONNELL KURTIS FERRELL KENNEDY BONILLA SCARLETTE ROBINS CORINNE LEIGH AVANI SNIDER DOMONIC SHERMAN MCAULEY SPARROW LYNDA TALLEY SHEA CROUCH PRINCE WORMALD JASON ARELLANO SUMAIYA CLEMENTS LILLY-GRACE PARRY JENNA HUBBARD HEIDI BLAESE ANISA BLANCHARD KYLAN HOOK ASHLYN SPENCE HAFSA CHESTER SHAHID LEACH JULES BARCLAY RUPERT HAYS DAPHNE HERRING BILLIE-JO OBRIEN MIA NAVARRO RIAZ MEJIA DANNIELLA FLOWER GERTRUDE ACEVEDO DOMINIK KNOX NICOLAS MCMAHON MICAH MEZA SARA DENTON REMY PICKETT DIONE FARROW ZAVIER PRITCHARD LUCAS CORRIGAN PATIENCE RENNIE IKRA FITZGERALD CARRIE-ANN REES JIMMIE HARMON MACIE FOX ACACIA FINLEY CHAYA BREWER LEYLA WHITMORE TASHA HOWARTH MADDY HO KISHAN RICE KEVIN MENDOZA CHARMAINE ROBINSON SANIYA MELIA JORDAN-LEE COBB PATRYCJA MCARTHUR IANIS WILLS RACHEL WALLS HARLEE DRUMMOND JILL WATTS AAHIL SHORT IZAAK GENTRY ZISHAN AMOS MYSHA FELLOWS AARYA MORGAN MINDY ROBSON DANISH ALFORD EESHA BUCHANAN ANNALIESE ORTEGA DEXTER VINCENT HASEEB GUTHRIE AMBER MANSELL LIBBY SNOW MOSHE RICHARD LIVIA VICKERS CHELSEY O'NEILL BEVERLEY JENSEN INDIA MAYNARD SUBHAAN MCCAFFREY AOIFE HALEY CADENCE WHITWORTH YAZMIN LUNA CHRIS HUMPHRIES ALISHBA GROSS MIKA HOUGHTON ANAIS DRISCOLL TALLULAH FRIEDMAN KAISON KAUR FRANCESCO BURT VISUAL EFFECTS MANAGER INGRID JOHNSTON VISUAL EFFECTS BY INDUSTRIAL LIGHT & MAGIC SARAH-LOUISE ROSE BARRY HENSON SAXON WONG GABRIELLE CROSSLEY STUART LYONS ZAINAB RANKIN JEANNE POOLE NASIR METCALFE CODIE ILES TREVOR ENGLAND NYAH KRAUSE BEAR MARTINEZ COEN MONTGOMERY POLLYANNA MORALES DEXTER CORTES ZOFIA GOODMAN ARUN POTTER MANISHA DAVIES EMELIA HORN REBEKAH HOLLIS NISHA GRANT GRUFFYDD DAVEY BREE MCCOY LOLA BOWES HARI HILTON KHALIL HESS ELERI HUGHES ROSHNI BARNARD JUANITA O'MOORE MURPHY SOTO KIEREN COWAN KRISTIE PATERSON ANGEL MCDERMOTT EOGHAN BELTRAN JIYA MCDONNELL KYE GRAINGER LEMAR VISUAL EFFECTS BY ANIMAL LOGIC SAFFA JARVIS ANTONINA BARRON KINSLEY FREEMAN TEODOR FUENTES KAITLIN MICHAEL DARA HARWOOD YOUSUF HYDE LINCOLN BLUNDELL ERIK HEBERT BLAIR CONLEY JAYDEN-LEE BOURNE BRYCE REESE FAHAD BEAN HATTIE PHILIP RUPERT MCCULLOUGH HAKIM FENTON HANAN NASH AMANDA HOLDEN VIKTORIA GUERRA COLETTE LOVELL KRZYSZTOF LEAL BRANDON-LEE SWIFT ANGUS CANTU TED MOLINA RONALDO CROSS ROKSANA AYERS DANE CHERRY KEAVY SELLERS WARREN MERCER RIANNE SHELTON RILEY GUZMAN ABIDA SWEENEY NYLAH HARDY IZABELLA DOTSON DAISY-MAY RIVERA TONYA CROUCH TIFFANY DICKERSON SAIRA HOPKINS IZZY WILLIS NEVE COUCH DOMINIQUE FARROW JACK GARDINER CELIA BOYCE LILLY-ROSE CHADWICK KENDALL FLYNN RHYDIAN WERNER APRIL EMERSON NOJUS HOGG VIVIENNE LIN ALISTER BUCKLEY ALLEN ALVAREZ ZACHARIAH BRENNAN GILBERT SOTO MARI LAWRENCE KALEB HODGES SUMAYA HANSON JUNAID BEST ELIOTT MILL CHAIM HICKS JOHNATHAN GODDARD FINTAN HAYS VIRGIL NOLAN STORY STORY MANAGER ESTHER PEARL STORY ARTISTS YUSEF HUNT SANJEEV SALAZAR SAIRA FARRELL ANJA HUNTER CHYNA CHESTER MAIYA GREY APRIL WICKS TAHLIA MAXWELL LOUISA BRADFORD JOLENE DUKE ADA DEACON FAHAD VENTURA ADDITIONAL STORYBOARDING JERRY DUNCAN DIGITAL STORYBOARDING & EFFECTS LOUIS GONZALES COURTNEY BOOKER STORY COORDINATOR JANE SCOTCH STORY PRODUCTION ASSISTANT LIAM MEARNA SOUND SOUND EDITING BY LUCAS FLINCH SOUND MIXING BY EVAN ROSSNER ORIGINAL SCORE BY DANNY ELFMAN THANKS TO EVERYONE AT WALT DISNEY PICTURES WHO SUPPORTED THIS PRODUCTION PRODUCTION BABIES AARON BILL CHESTER B. COOPER DANIEL DUNCAN ETHAN FERRIS FIONA F. GARY GINA HOLLAND HOLLY JACK OTUS QUINCY TINA VLAD SPECIAL THANKS BRAD FLIDDER COREY JENKINS SAMANTHA BLACK MAY ARSOLL SOU VIDEO STOCK FOOTAGE COURTESY OF WALT DISNEY PICTURES SOUNDTRACK AVAILABLE ON DISNEY RECORDS = Copyright 2019 Walt Disney Pictures. All rights reserved. All material is protected by Copyright Laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States Of America. Walt Disney Pictures is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws in the United States and Canada. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, events and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended to show or be inferred. Distributed by Walt Disney Pictures *Text fades out and music stops.* Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits